


The Worst Wing Man

by Dracolord1208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, leg lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: After a mission goes bad Sombra decides to reward her two teammates that saved her life, Junkrat and Symmetra. While Sombra is a pretty good wingman she is also pretty selfish. So you shouldn't be surprised if Sombra wants to partake in the fun.





	1. Explosive Beginnings

It was times like this that Sombra felt like she should reflect on every decision that she has ever made up into this point. To Sombra, her current predicament was a direct response to every mistake she had made in her life. These were the thoughts that ran through Sombra’s mind as she tried to distract herself from Symmetra’s boobs being pressed into her face and Junkrat behind her with his good leg crammed in-between her legs and his arms wrapped around both Satya and Sombra’s chest. This is not how she would have pictured being sandwiched between the two of them considering the 4 feet of rubble that trapped them into this position.  

Just thirty minutes before this the three of them were on a mission that was going relatively well. Sombra had tracked target of interest to an abandoned office building and a team consisting of Widowmaker, Mercy, Pharah, Symmetra, Junkrat and Sombra had been dispatched. Widow was set up in a defensive position to protect the squad while Pharah and Mercy went to the roof to start clearing the building from the top, leaving Symmetra, Junkrat, and Sombra would work clearing the building from the ground floor up.

As the three of them progressed through the building, they left traps behind them so no one would be able to escape without them knowing. Bear traps and sentry turrets cluttered the hallways while Sombra granted stealthy resonance ahead of them. Once they cleared a majority of the floors, they headed to the safe room that their target should have been according to Widowmaker’s Infra-Sight.

The room containing the safe room was barren of any decorations or furniture just a giant silver door. As they entered the room, Sombra let out an exasperated sigh. “Come on, how easy can this mission be? Some no bodies on the lower levels some security bots and all that for nothing. There hasn’t even been a single computer anywhere. I can’t exactly show off in a building devoid of technology. Ugh, enough of this!” As Sombra let out this last annoyance, she bounded for the door.

“Wait to stop!” Junkrat quickly let out a scream, and he shuffled toward Sombra who was now completely still as Junkrat’s outburst caught her off guard. “You’re right Shelia; this was too easy. Do you know why? Look at that handle without moving what so ever.” Looking down at the handle she noticed a cord connected to the handle that wound up and behind the door, the door was rigged to blow and she had already triggered the firing mechanism.

“Here is what we are going to so okay. The bomb looks to be already armed so once the handle is released, it’s going to blow. So Satya can you make a shield generator was going to need some help here.”

“On it.” Symmetra quickly brought a shield generator into existence instantly covering the three of them in transparent protection.

“Next I’m going to get real close okay?” Junkrat slowly approached Sombra. “Now as I slide my hand down yours, move your hand off the handle to let me hold it good. Okay. Okay. Slow, slow. Good. Now walk over close to Satya.” Sombra then did as instructed and readied herself next to Symmetra. “Good, good, good, just like that.” Slowly turning away from the door Junkrat let out “This is going to suck.”

The next few moments played in slow motion for the three of them. Junkrat lets go of the handle while kicking off the door to jump at the two girls in front of him. Jamison then pulled the two of them into a bear hug as he tackled them to ground. On their way down Symmetra let out a twist of her wrist creating an oval shield behind the three towards the ever expanding explosion. The room’s integrity quickly gave out and started collapsing on the three. They were buried in debris before they could react.

This explosion is what brought the three into their current situation. Sandwiched between each other in what would be a fun position of it wasn’t for the trio’s injuries.

“How are you girls you still alive?”

“Yeah I’m okay some bruises, but I don’t feel any broken bones or blood.”

“Mmmhm.” Satya was quickly embarrassed as she let out a moan.

“You okay Satya? Not sounding too hot.”

“Ohhh, I say that she might be feeling a bit more, hot and bothered than she was intending.”

“Th-That’s not fair you’re rubbing my breast every time you talk. I-I’m just sensitive that’s all.”

“Careful what you say chica, you might just make my little bi heart fall for you.”

“Hehehahah.” Junkrat let loose a sudden laugh.

“What’s up with you Rat?”

“Same is all.” Junkrat continued to laugh.

“Oooh, that’s interesting. How about you Chica? Which way do you swing?”

“Um, both. I-I’m bisexual as well.”

“Three for three what are the chances! Hehehehaha. Ough!” Junkrat quickly stopped his laughing and began to let out sharp, raspy breaths.

“Junkrat are you okay!?” Symmetra was suddenly filled with worry.

Through sharp breaths Junkrat responded with, “Yeah I’m okay just holding up all of this weight isn’t good for my ribs and this pole that’s stabbed me isn’t that great. Man, I hope Angel wings gets here quick.”

“Wait you've been stabbed, Jamie?” Sombra was now also worried for Junkrat’s health.

“Nothing too bad. Been stabbed before. Reckon we have a good 20 maybe 30 minutes before I die from blood loss.” Jamison let this information out in a somber voice with no traces of humor to be found.

“Wow thanks for taking the blast for us.”

“It’s the least I can do for you gorgeous ladies.” The Junker’s voice was suddenly filled with life again.

“Well if we make it out of this I’ll make sure that the both of you are aptly rewarded for saving my ass.”

“Sounds great we should probably try to conserve our air now.”

The three did their best to save their energy for the next 15 minutes while Pharah and Mercy searched for them. With the help of Widowmaker Mercy and Pharah were finally able to rescue our three protagonists. When they pulled them out, Mercy gave a quick look over the three Symmetra, and Sombra had relatively minor injuries while Jamison was nearing critical condition due to blood loss. Surveying the wreckage, they determined that the target meet his end in the blast and Sombra was able to recover some useful data, and the mission was declared as a success. The group quickly headed to the orca all the while Mercy was using her staff to provide first aid to Junkrat’s open wound. By the time the orca departed Junkrat was deemed stable, and Mercy had stitched up his injury.

“Wow, that was a roller coaster of fun eh?”

“Sombra I’m way too tired and dirty for small talk right now.”

“No problem Symm. Hey, I have a question, why do you let Rat call you Satya?”

 “Well when we first met I gave him my full name and apparently gave your first name to a Junker is the highest form of trust and since then Jamison has been a model gentleman and team mate.”

“Interesting. So is there something between you two? Any one-night stands or other scandalous affairs?”

“No!” Satya was recoiling from Sombra while she blushed deeply. “While I do think he is attractive I would never!”

“Shame. Once you remove the dirt and grime, he really is quite interesting.” Shrugging Sombra let the statement hang while she thought of her cunning plan. “Hey after we get back to our base why don’t we clean up and regroup in my room maybe watch a movie or have some desert. We’ll have a good time.”

“I don’t know. It’s going to be late by the time we get back and today has been rough.”

“That’s why we should treat ourselves.”

“Okay.” Symmetra was simply too tired to fight Sombra on this.

“Perfect. Perfect. See you later then.”

The two girls relaxed into their chairs and dozed off for the rest of the flight.

As the orca landed the six heroes unloaded and headed off into their rooms. Satya headed to her room to clean up for her appointment with Sombra. She was looking forward to eating some chocolate and relaxing.

“Ahhh.” Symmetra was relieved to remove her dirt and blood covered suit finally. She proceeded just to throw away her suit there was no way she was going to be able to clean her suit back to normal. Standing naked in front of her shower Satya entered her shower and let the warm water wash over her. Grabbing her soap and a loofa Satya began to work the grime away from her skin. As she reached her breast, she let her mind wander, having Sombra and Jamison save her life earlier had changed her opinion of the two. Remembering Sombra on her chest caused her to begin to grope herself. As she was about to reach down to please herself, she thought better of it and finished her shower. Drying off her hair and getting dressed in some pajamas she headed off to Sombra’s room. With some snacks stolen from the mess hall vending machines, Satya completed her detour.

Upon arriving in Sombra’s door Symmetra felt something was off, Sombra’s door was open. Knocking on the open door, Satya entered the room on guard as she looked around the room looking for any sign of disturbances. Looking around the chamber seemed to be empty and generally in order. Sombra’s King Size purple bed sheets were misaligned in one corner Satya quickly tugged on the sheet and righted the wrong. Next, as she approached the other door in the room Symmetra noticed two things, the sound of a shower and what appeared to be ‘moans’ coming from beyond the door, there was also a massive pile of clothes in front of the door. As she approached the door, she called out to Sombra again while trying to get a better angle on the clothes. Yellow?

“Satya! You’re here! Shit. I mean I’ll be right out sorry just finishing my shower. You know how it is. Feels good to take a long one every once and a while.” Sombra responded to Satya’s presence in what sounded like a hurry. Symmetra heard Sombra slipping around in the shower letting while letting out some expletives in Spanish. Seconds later Sombra exited the shower. There was just one problem that Satya was not expecting.

Sombra exited the shower in only a towel that barely covered herself. Satya did not know where to look. Sombra’s long legs have been fully exposed all the way to her butt. The towel just barely covered her most sensitive parts, while it left almost nothing of her breast to the imagination. Sombra’s hair rode the line of sopping wet and got dry. In her hands, Sombra carried another smaller towel while closing the door to the bathroom. Curiously Sombra left the shower running as she exited the bathroom.

“I’m so glad you could make it Symm. Please, why don’t we take a seat on my bed?” Heading over to the front of her room Sombra closed the door while on the way to her refrigerator, Sombra prompted a question. “Hey, do you want anything to drink? I have some excellent red wine from Widow. Did you know that if you just talk enough nonsense, she will just give you a bottle of high-grade wine? I told her that I couldn’t tell Red's apart after I added ice and she just screamed at me while throwing this bottle at me. Haha. So red sound good?”

“Yeah, why not. But not that much okay?”

“No problem. One glass of outstanding wine for the exceptional girl.” Sombra had decided that if her plan was going to work, she was going to have to lay it on thick. That being said it wasn’t her plan to get Symmetra drunk she just wanted to liven the mood before progression to her real plan. Seducing Symmetra.

 Sombra walked over to Satya on her bed with the two glasses of wine in tow. Bending down to hand Symmetra her glass Sombra made sure Symmetra had a full view of her prominent breast. “Here you go.” Passing the glass Sombra took her spot next to Symmetra and watched as she had difficulties keeping her eyes off of Sombra.

“S-So I wasn’t able to find any chocolate, but I did bring some other snacks to eat. What movie did you want to watch?”

“You know I was thinking about it and I think I came up with a better plan on what to do tonight.”

“What were you thinking instead?” Symmetra was a bit hesitant as Sombra slid closer and closer to her on the bed.

Sombra slowly reached out to Symmetra’s leg, watching Symmetra’s positive reactions the hacker started to caress her upper thigh. “Well, I did say we could eat some delicious treats, and all I see here is a pair, beautiful women. And I see no issues with having some fun after a dangerous mission.”

Satya was initially a bit over whelmed Sombra was being very forward with her intentions, and that helped Satya stay grounded. Now Satya was only embarrassed and turned on. While Satya wouldn’t argue that Sombra was attractive, she was still having some issues when it came to sleeping with a team mate.

“Just think about Symm, just letting the day’s adrenaline flow through you and relax.” As she said this, she started to slid her hands up Symmetra’s ribs. Finally reaching her target Sombra let out a gasp. “Oooh, what’s this no bra. How scandalous~. No bra were you expecting this?”

“N-no but I am feeling okay with this.”

The pair now on the same wave length pulled each other close. Symmetra brought Sombra’s lips to hers into a quickly deepening kiss. Sombra was surprised at Satya’s sudden aggressiveness but she completely ready for it. Satya’s tongue slipped its way into Sombra’s mouth and began to run over the roof of her mouth. The two quickly began to moan into one another’s mouths while the kiss deepened. Symmetra’s hands searched about as she brushed Sombra’s towel away and started to play with Sombra’s breast. Sombra was quick to return the favor as she reached for the bottom of Satya’s pajama’s top pulling it up and revealing Satya’s beautiful chest. Symmetra let out a soft moan as Sombra started playing with her nipples.

“Hey, Shelia do you often leave guys hanging like that?” Junkrat had exited the bathroom and was toweling off his hair. With his only towel. There were now three people in the room. One naked man, one naked woman, and one topless woman. The three of them had very different responses to this.

“Junkrat! What are you doing here!?” Symmetra scurried to the far side of the bed while grabbing some covers to cover herself.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie have you ever heard of good timing.” Sombra only stood up and started walking to the refrigerator.

“Well, Sombra when you said you wanted to reward me I was thinking that the shower was going to be it.” Jamison was still drying his hair as he stood in the middle of the room.

Satya eyes were drawn to Junkrat’s frame. Jamison was standing at his full height; he was somehow completely clean for the first time Satya had ever seen him. Satya couldn’t help herself as she looked down and saw Junkrat’s cock. He was much bigger than Satya was expecting he seemed not to be entirely hard while getting harder by the minute. She guessed that it was 8 inches in length and 2 inches in width at the moment and was only going to get larger. Blushing Satya did her best to pull her eyes away as she tried not to think about how it would feel. “Sombra what is the meaning of this? Why is Jamison here?”

Pouring herself two more glasses of wine Sombra walked over to Junkrat as she tried to explain. “Well today I made a mistake, and I was close to death if it weren't for you two I would be dead right now. So I had the idea that we should properly celebrate our success. Figured we could have a good time. Originally I was planning on celebrating separately, but Junkrat came early and was still filthy, so I brought him into the shower. We were getting going when you came in, and I had to leave Jamison unsatisfied. Then I wanted to liven the mood between us girls when Jamison came in before any more fun could be had. Well, it’s up to you two now.” Sombra downed her glass as she prompted the two. “I am feeling all riled up, and I could use some real sex it’s up to you if you want to leave.” Sombra walked over to the bed and positioned herself on the center of the bed and started to play with herself.

Jamison and Satya stared at one another and Sombra. Thinking about it there were only two options: leave each other and themselves wanting, or have a threesome. Letting out a gulp at the same time the two them made their choice approaching Sombra on her bed.

“Well, well, well. Glad to see that you two made a fun choice why don’t we have some real fun all~ night~ long~.”

 As the three found themselves on the giant bed, Jamison and Satya were a bit hesitant on how to start off, but Sombra had a plan. “Well it would seem while we are all ready for this it would appear that one of us is wearing more clothes than everyone else.” Sombra slid down to Satya’s thighs and began to pull on her pajama bottoms. “Don’t just sit there help her out big guy.” Snapping to attention Jamison positioned himself behind of Satya before he reached out to take her breast in his hands. However, Jamison still waited for Satya to give him a nod before he latched on.

“Lift up your legs Chica; I want to get to your sweet spot.” Satya let out some moans as she wiggled in Jamison’s grasp to lift her butt allowing Sombra to undress her. “Oooh, Some fancy panties you have here.” Symmetra was dressed in light blue and lace panties; they seemed to be partially transparent while adorned with an intricate geometric design. Sombra started to slowly breathe in and out as she began to trace Satya’s features through her panties. Symmetra gasped as Sombra began to trace light circles around her clit. Not wanting to be outclassed Junkrat increased his ministrations on Satya’s nipples. Lightly pulling, twisting, pinching, rubbing and groping Jamison’s attacks were very effective as Symmetra was getting and more riled up.

“Please. More. Please.” Responding to Symmetra’s wishes Sombra pulled off Satya’s panties and was greeted with a gorgeous sight, Satya’s entrance was dripping with desire. Sombra dived right in; she latched on to Satya’s clitoris proceeding to trace circles with her tongue while simultaneously slowly inserting two fingers. Sombra curled her fingers while thrusting in and out. Junkrat leaned forward and began to place kisses on Satya’s neck and shoulders.

Satya was reaching her climax faster and faster as her teammates increased their paces. Junkrat’s slow and precise attack on her breast while Sombra’s quick and reckless assault on her vagina was driving Symmetra insane. “I’m close! More, please. So close.” Symmetra’s breath was all over the place as she was getting close.

“Face this way, Shelia.” Jamison pulled Symmetra’s chin to his face and brought her lips to his and began to kiss her deeply.

Sombra withdrew from Satya’s vagina causing Satya to whimper about the missing fingers. Sombra brought her middle finger to her mouth and began to taste Symmetra’s essence. “Mmmh delicious just like I thought. Here why don’t you two taste?” Sombra brought her still wet with essence finger to the two who were deep in a kiss. Breaking from the kiss Junkrat and Symmetra took Sombra’s finger and added Symmetra’s flavor to their kiss. Sombra dipped her face down and began to eat out Symmetra’s cunt.

Symmetra felt herself start to tip over the edge. As her climax hit her, she saw white as her muscles tightened. Sombra was impressed as Symmetra’s legs clasped tightly around her head while kicking about. Symmetra’s back curled taught pulling away from Junkrat’s hold on her. Symmetra sprayed her essence over Sombra’s face, slowly keep her tongue in motion Sombra wished to help Symmetra ride out her climax for as long as possible. Finally coming down from her climax Symmetra relaxed into their embraces and tried to regain her breath.

“That was quite agreeable.”

“Agreeable? Damn girl, you lost it, and all we get is agreeable. You seemed quite worked up. When was the last time you got fucked?”

“Two years I think?”

“Two years! Satya you got to take better care of yourself. Nothing wrong with shacking up for some fun.”

“Can’t help it. Too busy.”

“Well, Jamison why don’t you help our busy princess get the relaxation that she deserves.”

“Right-o. Bend over for me.” Junkrat pushed Symmetra forward and repositioned her on her fours. Jamison placed himself in-between her legs running his hands over Symmetra’s perfect ass. At this point, Junkrat’s length was fully engorged at an incredible ten inches.

 “Hey, babe Why don’t you return the favor?” Sombra took this opportunity to sit in front Symmetra’s face.

“Ready Satya?” Junkrat aligned his cock with Symmetra’s cunt. Junkrat teased his tip along her entrance, making sure to apply pressure to her clit before diving into to the real prize. Securing his hold on Symmetra’s hips Junkrat began to push into to her entrance. The pair released moans as Junkrat worked himself deeper into Symmetra. “Fuck, you feel great.” Junkrat slowly withdrew a few inches before thrusting even deeper into Satya. He repeated a few more times until his pelvis was finally flush with hers.

“Fuck me. Come on harder. Take what you want.”

“Shelia you are killing me.” Hearing her encouragements, Junkrat pulled almost completely out before slamming back in. Again he repeated the task pulling out until only his head was still in then slamming into her again.

“Hey if you have time to talk you should put your mouth to better use.” Sombra pulled Satya’s face into her crotch and wrapping her legs around her head, resting her legs on her shoulders.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans and flesh making contact as the three basked in their indulgences. Symmetra is rocking her hips to match Junkrat’s thrust while she also worked her tongue deeper into Sombra’s cunt.

Symmetra gasped as she felt Junkrat’s length slam against her cervix, whining and moaning she felt her core fill with pleasant sensations. She could feel his cock rub against her walls. Junkrat picked up his pace trading his long deep thrust for faster medium thrust. He increased his effort squishing against her plump ass. Satya let out a scream against Sombra’s labia.

Junkrat decided to place a playful smack across Symmetra’s ass. “Hnng!” Symmetra reacted positively to this as Junkrat felt her cunt clench tightly around his cock as she spurted more natural lubricant, allowing Junkrat to easier access. Seeing her reaction Junkrat did not slow down. He kept the same unrelenting pace diving into her sex.

Approaching his end, Junkrat realized he needed to alert his partners. “I’m close. Where should I?”

“Inside! Come inside me. Fill me up!”

Sombra and Junkrat were surprised by Symmetra enthusiasm. “We got you, princess. You heard her fill her up Rat!”

Not needing any more encouragement Junkrat increased his pace rushing to his climax. Junkrat pulled Symmetra tight against himself burying himself deep into her pussy as he began to cum. Feeling Jamison’s warmth start to fill her Symmetra came hard, her toes curling as she shook taking his seed deep into her womb. Junkrat’s balls clenched as he fired long thick ropes of bone white jelly into Symmetra’s channel. Junkrat froze all motions as his cock painted her walls. The two stayed in that position for nearly a minute as they rocked through their orgasms.

“Ah, ah, ah, Ahh.” Watching Junkrat unload into Symmetra pushed Sombra over the edge as well. Feeling Symmetra lose herself in-between her legs Sombra came as well. Tightening her legs around Symmetra’s head Sombra’s muscles tightened in bliss.

The three separated as they regained control of themselves and laid down comfortably next to each other. “That was a blast. Hehehaheee.”

“That is what I was expecting!” Sombra laughed.

“I would not deny that.” Symmetra felt embarrassed as she was basking in her after glow.

“That’s my girl.” Sombra turned and pulled Symmetra into a kiss. The short kiss was flavored with one another essence. “We should do this more often.”

“I could go for that.” Junkrat chimed in as he broke the girls kiss to Sombra then Symmetra one after one another.

“I don’t know about that?” As Symmetra was trying to escape the bed, she felt a mechanical hand grab hold of hers.

“Cool it Satya. No one said we were done for today; then we should make the most of today.” Junkrat pulled Symmetra back into the bed and in-between him and Sombra. 

“Yeah, Chica we aren’t done yet. So why don’t you take a seat.” Sombra pointed to her face as she gestured for Symmetra to take a position.

“Fine.” Symmetra had a smile on her face as she succumbed to their suggestions of yet another round.

The three repositioned themselves on the bed, Sombra laying on her back as Symmetra took a spot above Sombra’s face, facing Junkrat and getting ready to lower herself, while Junkrat positioned himself between Sombra’s legs as he stroked himself back to his full length.

Symmetra positioned herself directly above Sombra’s mouth as she started to lower herself. Sombra was greeted with a delectable taste as she delved into Symmetra’s depths, Symmetra’s essence and Junkrat’s cream filled her mouth. Sombra revealed in the concoction as she proceeded to eat out Symmetra.

Junkrat was now ready to continue as he prodded at Sombra’s sex. Taking his sex into his hands, he directed his cock to Sombra’s soaking labia and pressing into her. Once he found purchase within Sombra and started to sink into her snatch slowly. Halfway in Junkrat paused and stayed still, feeling this Sombra began to squirm as she needed to get properly fucked.

Sombra gave Symmetra a few taps on the ass as signaling for her to lift up. “Junkrat if you do not properly fuck me right now I will end you!”

“Fair enough.” Junkrat lifted Sombra’s knees and proceeded to fuck her properly. Junkrat pushed into her completely until his pelvis was flush with her. Junkrat shook as he felt her cunt clench around his cock. He began to rock his hips as Sombra began to thrust back into him. Junkrat began to speed up and started hammering Sombra’s pussy.

Sombra completely loved this attention. Symmetra had now reached down and began to fondle Sombra’s breast as she began to ride harder against Sombra’s mouth. Junkrat had also now reached down and began to massage her clit as the three of them were already getting close to their release.

Again Junkrat found himself faced with his release and needed Sombra’s thoughts. “I’m close, inside or out?” Sombra proceeded to reach down and pat directly above where they were connected and gave a thumbs up as she wrapped her legs around Junkrat locking him into position.

“Fuck! Come here.” Junkrat grabbed at Symmetra and pulled her in for a deep kiss as the three of them rushed to their climaxes.

Symmetra began to cum and splash Sombra in her cum. Sombra felt Symmetra tighten around her tongue as she came undone.

Junkrat slammed deep into Sombra’s snatch as his cock exploded into to Sombra. He began to pump Sombra full of his seed. Thick piping hot cream filled Sombra as she came in response her body becoming taut. Junkrat’s cock twitched as his cock was filling Sombra with load after a load of virile seed. Junkrat’s balls could be seen contracting over and over as he over stuffed Sombra’s cunt.

The three of them stayed like that for what felt like hours before they broke away. Finally unlocking her legs, Junkrat was able to pull away and observe the devastation that he left behind. Pulling out of Sombra was like uncorking a bottle as his massive load immediately began to escape from her canals.

Collapsing on the bed, the three did their best to catch their breaths yet again.

“Okay, now we can start wrapping up,” Sombra said through short breaths.

“Agreed.” The two teammates responded simultaneously. 

The trio quick set off to begin to clean up.

Sombra reached for some tissue handing some to Symmetra allowing the two to start cleaning themselves. While they were, Sombra asked Symmetra some questions about the night. “So why did you let Jamie cum inside you? If you get what I mean? You just don’t seem like the kind of girl to let yourself get out of control during sex although who knows now after I saw you today.”

“Well I did the math, and it should be a relatively safe day. Also, something about him just makes me trust him you know? Like I felt that if something ever happened between us, I could count on him. What about you?”

“Well I was mainly just at the moment also with you earlier I didn’t want to get out done by miss goody two shoes. Also, I do get what you are saying I also trust him. But I also trust you more so I guess it’s multiplicative.”

“What are you two talking about?” Jamison had come back from the bath room with some fresh towels and covers for the bed.

“I was just telling Satya how much I love her and how gorgeous and how amazing she is.”

“Second that completely. How she does what she does, I will never understand it making something from nothing it’s just too fantastical to comprehend.”

Junkrat and Sombra quickly changed the subject to how amazing they found Symmetra to be and she was only left to blush as she began to change the sheets on the bed. Once they were clean Symmetra headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Watching Symmetra leave the room Sombra interrupted Junkrat’s rant. “Hey. So what do you think of Symm.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like do you want to date her and stuff man come one give me a break! Come on. You are constantly all over her. You flirt with her all the time; you’re on first name basis. The most telling thing is how you treat her.” At this point, Sombra was directly in his face chastising him. “You are constantly watching her reactions. When she jumps from a failed test, you make sure to alert her before you do it again. You stopped leaving your tools all over the workshop when she complained about it. What is up!?” Sombra had to catch herself she was slowly increasing her voice, and she was worried that Symmetra would hear them.

“We- uh w-well, um, I guess um.” Junkrat backed up from Sombra as his face filled with red as he blushed out of control. “Yes. I like Satya you got me okay. I am in love with Satya, and there is nothing I can do it help with that. She is an unattainable goddess that can’t even be touched by someone like me. I try so hard even to get her to look at me and no matter what there is nothing I do has any effect. She barely even looks at me.” Junkrat was quite animated as he flailed his arms about in desperation.

“Hey, hey calm down.” Sombra was not expecting Junkrat’s sudden outburst. She was expecting to have to pry out his thoughts on the matter but he opened up to her in an instant. “Look. Look. Symmetra likes you, dude.”

“What?”

“Yes, why do you think she would even entertain the idea of this situation if she didn’t like you as well? Look I was asking her earlier, and she told me she trusts you with her life.”

“What really? She said that?”

“Yes, you stupid loaf.” Sombra slapped Junkrat on that back and pointed towards the shower. “Now why don’t you do yourself a favor and get in there and ask her yourself.”

“Well okay sure. Yeah. Be right back I guess.” Junkrat’s mood seemed to do a complete 180 as he set off to aid Symmetra in her shower.

“Ptooo. Those two are ridiculous. They don’t realize their feelings, and they can’t even recognize anyone else’s.” Sombra had taken a seat on the bed while she waited for what was most likely going to be the couple to exit the shower.

Sombra could also easily be grouped with those two idiots as she did her best to hold back tears that she couldn’t even figure out their source. Has she torn apart that Junkrat who had shown her the kindness and trust that he had shown he was gone? Or was that Symmetra who had supported her and helped her through all of her mistakes and successes was also going to be gone. She just didn’t know.

When the two exited the shower, Sombra quickly got in after them and cleaned up. After she was done, she dried off and reentered the room and was surprised to see Junkrat and Symmetra sitting naked on her bed chatting while eating snacks, apparently waiting for her to return.

“What are you two doing? Why are you still here?”

“Well it’s too late to head back to our rooms now, and if it’s okay with you, your bed is super comfortable so we thought we should hang out for a bit and have that sleep over that we were planning,” Symmetra said this like it was a given that they were going to hang out as Sombra had originally suggested.

“Yeah, Sheila no reason to not spend the night. Sides my clothes are completely ruined, so I can’t exactly just hop on out if you get what I mean.” Junkrat seemed to have a super relaxed smile on his face, so it appears that his and Symmetra’s conversation went well.

“Haha.” Sombra left out a laugh that surprised her. “Okay let’s watch a movie.”

For the rest of the night, the three of them watched a movie eat some snacks and relaxed under the covers talking about what ever came to their minds.

As the night finished and the trio fell asleep Sombra felt like she should reflect on the choices she has made in her life. With Symmetra’s boobs being pressed into her face and Junkrat behind her wrapping his arms around both Satya and Sombra. Sombra was left with much nicer thoughts compared to earlier in the day. As Sombra found herself falling asleep, a thought went through her mind.

Who knows they might just find themselves wrapped up like this again, but who knows?


	2. Showers and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their threesome the three wake up, shower and get ready for the day. Junkrat makes some delicious pancakes. Lots of Oral Sex.

“Jamie, why don’t you head inside it looks like it’s going to rain.”

“But I can’t find Trotter.”

“Is the gate open?”

“No.”

“Then he is probably hiding is his bush. I’ll help you find him.”

The older woman began to work with the young Jamison Fawkes to find the missing dog. Since the pair was in the small backyard, there wasn’t many places for the dog to hide. The woman walked over to Jamison in front of the bush in question. She reached out and pulled the bush away from the fence revealing a hole that the dog had made.

“Oh no. I’m sorry Jamie. It looks like Trotter has made his mistake. Let’s head inside, and we can make some posters to find him. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jamie was doing his best to hold back his tears. He took her hand and started to follow her inside.

BOOM!

The clouds dispersed as the sky when white, looking off to the distance a massive mushroom cloud bellowed. The Omnium had exploded in an Australian Resistance attack.

The woman quickly grabbed Jamison and pulled him close as the blast reached them. Their house shattered in the blink of the eye, sending debris and timber towards the two at incredible speeds. The woman did her best to shield Jamison from the blast. Jamison screamed and screamed as his world had forever changed.

“Mom. Mom!” Junkrat had a woken from his nightmare. Again and again, Junkrat found himself revisiting that day over and over. No matter how far he ran or how much he changed he could never escape that day.

Letting out a sigh Junkrat regained his senses, looking around and realizing that he was not in his room he saw a teddy bear on a dresser, and next to that there was a large purple glowing computer connected to multiple large computer monitors.

Finding an alarm clock in the corner of the room Junkrat was able to determine that he had gotten three hours of sleep. “Three hours? New record.” Junkrat let out an unamused sigh as he realized that he had gotten the most sleep at once for the first time in 3 years. Even so, he felt like shit. Too much sleep can mess you up as much as not enough.

As Junkrat tried to rub his eyes, he realized that one of his arms was trapped. Looking to his right, he realized what was holding his arm down, the two gorgeous ladies from last night were still sound asleep with his arm trapped beneath them. Sombra and Symmetra were deep in sleep still exhausted from the evening before.

“I wonder?” Suddenly filled with curiosity Junkrat gently lifted the thick blanket that the trio was under. “It was real.” Looking under the covers, he confirmed his suspicions, the three of them were still completely naked, the three were spooning with Junkrat as the largest spoon while Symmetra was the smallest spoon. Taking a peak, Junkrat had a full view of the girl’s naked chest, Junkrat felt himself become hard and looking down he saw that his cock was sandwiched in-between Sombra’s ass cheeks. Pulling away from Sombra he saw that some of his seed had seeped out of her vagina throughout the night same was true with Symmetra, Junkrat’s cock raised to his full length in response.

“Ooh fuck. Gotta get out of here.” Although Junkrat doubted that the two girls would have issue with his hard on, he felt that he should excuse himself. Junkrat had always put consent on the top of his priorities due to Junkertown. In Junkertown if you wronged someone they had the right to kill you outright, rapist were not tolerated in that hell zone, Junkrat thought to himself.

But now Junkrat realized he had a larger issue at hand than his erection, how was he going to get out of bed without waking up Symmetra and Sombra. He felt like they shouldn’t have to suffer from his awful sleeping habits like he did. They were amazing yesterday, and he wanted let them sleep in.

“Ahah got it.” A plan exploded in his mind as he thought it through.

Clink. Fwip, Fwip. Clunk. As quietly as possible Junkrat undid the straps and mechanics of his mechanical arm freeing him from his right hand allowing him to slid out of bed.

“Hheheh.” Junkrat let loose a small chuckle as he watched to two girls continue to sleep on his arm as he walked to the bathroom.

Sombra’s bathroom still surprised Jamison every time he saw it, in fact, her entire room was weird in retrospect. While they were deployed on this base, they had been assigned glorified dorm room to stay in. While it was standard to customize your room as you wished Sombra seemed to have gone completely over board. The room had evidence of being recently remodeled. Her king size bed fit with room to spare. She appears to have a full kitchen instead of a half kitchenette. Her bathroom had a massive shower with a built in bench and a bath tub that appeared that it could fit two or three people while also having jets to give a hot tub experience. It would make sense if it was just money but Junkrat felt that Sombra must have exercised some external power to get all these changes in place so fast.

Heading to the shower, Junkrat turned the water on warm while he started to undo the straps connecting his peg leg to his leg. Junkrat disliked getting his prosthetics wet due to their hydraulics, so he loved Sombra’s shower bench.

The joy of having clean water to waste on showers was something Junkrat was still not used to, while he loved it he always felt like he was wasting a precious resource. Often Junkrat would go days without cleaning up much to his teammate’s dismay. He still remembers the hilarious face that Symmetra made when she first met him. Going three months without washing had caused him to be completely stained black and when he walked into the workshop after she had recently joined she fell out of her chair. It didn’t help that his dorm room did not contain a bathroom and the communal showers weren’t the most handicap friendly. So coming across Sombra’s shower was a god send, he was going to have to make sure he worked something out with Sombra to get unlimited access.

Entering the shower, he let out a long sigh as he set down on, letting the water run over him.

“Now to get to business.” Letting out a long breath he reached down and began to stroke his cock. Junkrat let his head role back and his eyes close as he used the memories from yesterday to please himself.

=============

After the mission, Junkrat had been escorted to the med bay where Mercy finished up treating his injuries. She patched him up with no issues, but she still put him on medical leave for a few days with a caution towards hard labor, a warning that he proceeded to ignore repeated with Sombra and Symmetra.

As he was leaving the med bay, Sombra appeared in front of him. “Hey, how’s it going? Angel patch you up?”

“Sombra! Uh, yeah we’re all good.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Hey, you’re still all dirty let’s get you cleaned up.” Before he could even respond Sombra grabbed his arm and activated her translocator teleporting him away in a purple flash.

“What? Where?”

“Welcome to mi casa.” Sombra had warped the two of them to her living room. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Sombra’s voice had dropped to a seductive tone while she pulled Junkrat close.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“I thought that since you did amazing work today and even saved my life, I figured we could have some fun.” Sombra was directly in front of Junkrat and ran her hands around Junkrat’s abs slipping her fingers under his shorts.

“Don’t have to fight me for that just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.

Leaning down Junkrat pulled Sombra into deep kiss. Junkrat started to unclasp Sombra’s Jacket as she began unbuckle his belt. The two worked out of their clothes as they deepened their kisses. Stacking their clothes together the naked pair entered the bathroom.

“Don’t bring that scrap metal in.”

“Hey. I built these by myself. Show them some respect.”

“Whatever.” Sombra entered the shower giving Junkrat a perfect view of her back. Junkrat had to fight to pull his eyes away from her ass and her mechanical spine implants as he detached his limbs. “Take seat. We’re going to clean you up first.” Sombra threw a bar of soap and a loofa at Junkrat while she poured out some shampoo and started washing out his hair.

The two quickly got clean enough to continue their fun.

Thanks to the fantastic view Junkrat’s cock was fully hardened and was waiting for its turn.

“Wow someone is excited.” Sombra fell to her knees and started stroke his cock staring down his cock. Leaning forward Sombra began to lick up and down his cock. Once she had properly worked his cock over whit her tongue, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his shaft while sucking on his head. She started slow as she ran her tongue around the underside of his cock.

Junkrat shivered as he reveled in her treatments. Feeling her hot breath and her warm mouth on his cock was just what he needed.

Feeling confident Sombra decided to increase her efforts. She started to bob her head back and forth bringing more and more oh him into her mouth. Once she felt him reach the back of her throat she stopped and held him in her mouth for a few moments as she increased her stroking hand’s effort. Now knowing how much of Junkrat massive cock she could swallow, Sombra doubled her efforts.

“Glurk. Huclk” Sombra began to sloppily slurp on his dick as she bobbed her head intensely. She loved the feel of his cock slamming against the back of her throat as she worked it. All the while Sombra’s left arm had a firm grip on his hips balancing her while her right arm was feverishly stroking Junkrat’s remaining length that she wasn’t able to swallow.

Pulling herself off of his cock for a second Sombra looked up and made a quick demand to Junkrat before she resumed pleasuring him. “Grab my hair and face fuck me already!”

Not feeling the need to argue Junkrat worked his left arm through Sombra’s hair and began to force her onto his cock repeatedly as he helped her reach his end.

The room was filled with the noise of water and chocking as Sombra continued her sloppy blowjob working Junkrat’s cock to its climax. Continuing this pace it didn’t take much longer for Junkrat to reach his end.

Sombra suspected that Junkrat was reaching his end as his moans changed to quick cursing. Sombra quickly detached from his dick. “Cum on my face!” Sombra quickly switched to both hands working his cock over as he hit his climax. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth she gladly accepted his orgasm

 Junkrat’s dick started to twitch as he fired of his first load. A massive thread of cum shot from his cock landing across Sombra’s face. Junkrat’s face contorted as his body was filled with bliss. While his first shot was the largest, his next shots were by no means disappointing. His balls clenched again and again as spurts of his seed painted her face. Sombra was left moaning as she reached down fucked herself while taking his facial. Looking down you could mistake the amount of people that had cum on Sombra since a majority of her face was covered in cum and her chest and neck receiving equal treatment.

“Fuck.” Sombra was brought to a quick orgasm herself as she was bathed in his seed. She was helpless to hold her moans back as she came on her fingers.

“Yeah.”

“You have a cannon dude. That way too crazy.” Sombra started to try to wipe herself off. Sliding a handful of cum into her mouth, her body quacked with delight as she swallowed his rich flavor.

Running under the shower for a few seconds Sombra was mostly clean as Junkrat pulled her down for a kiss. The two shared a deep kiss allowing Junkrat to taste her and himself mixed in her mouth.

“I see some is ready for round two.” Breaking from the kiss, Sombra looked down and saw that Junkrat was still incredibly hard. Turning around Sombra started to rub her ass against Junkrat cock, giving him a pleasurable lap dance.

Lifting her ass up Sombra grabbed Junkrat and began to align him with her cunt.

“Sombra? Sombra are you here.” The quizzical voice of Symmetra had entered the room and was looking for Sombra. Realizing her plans would go up in flames if Symmetra found Junkrat right now Sombra quickly rinsed off and exited the shower grabbing a towel and making her escape. Leaving Junkrat confused and horny in the shower.

The three would have their fun for a few more hours before Junkrat found himself back in this same shower in a similar situation with Symmetra.

============

“Look. Look. Symmetra likes you, dude.”

“What?”

After their romp, Sombra had dropped this bit of information on Junkrat seemingly out of left field. Junkrat had always been fond of Symmetra ever since they first met. He found that the difference between her appearance and who she was, was hilarious and Junkrat wanted to see more of her. While getting closer to Symmetra had not been entirely satisfied they were certainly closer as teammates. Over time, however, Junkrat’s adoration slowly changed and he found himself falling for Symmetra.

“Well okay sure. Yeah. Be right back I guess.” After getting some words of encouragement from Sombra Junkrat headed over to the shower to join Symmetra.

Entering the bathroom Junkrat’s vision was met with an incredible sight, Symmetra was currently shampooing her hair. “Hello is someone there?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s me. I was wondering if you wanted some help cleaning up.”

“Sure.” Without looking up, Symmetra passed Junkrat a bottle of soap and a loofa.

Junkrat took the required steps to enter the shower and took his seat behind her readying the soap. Being seated behind Symmetra was a feast for the eyes that Junkrat immediately partook in in. Reaching out he began to wash Symmetra’s back. Soft circles worked their way down her back before reaching her hips where he doubled his efforts, concentrating on Symmetra’s mound.

“Ahh” Symmetra let out a moan as Junkrat started working her folds. “I see somebody still has energy left in tank. Why don’t we put that to the test?” Saying this Symmetra turned around to face Jamison and sank to her knees placing her face in his crotch and his cock resting across her cheek.

Symmetra first put her left hand around the base of cock and her right hand on the head of his cock. Slowly she started stroking his cock as she rotated her hand around the tip of his cock. After a bit of ministrations, she placed both of her hands on his hips and opened her mouth.

Junkrat felt her hot breath before anything else, slowly Symmetra lowered her head until his cock reached the back of her throat before she wrapped her lips around his member. Unsatisfied that Junkrat still had meat that was not in her mouth Symmetra started to bob her head back and forth making sure to cover his cock in as much saliva as possible. She was determined to take his entire cock inside of her.

“Ooh, geez wow.” Junkrat was no strangers to blow jobs, but this was something entirely new to him. This blowjob was what Junkrat could only describe as a proper blowjob. Symmetra’s attacks seemed to be directly targeted on his weak spots. As she bobbed her head, her calculated motions granted him maximum pleasure, but that was not the end of attacks.

Finally confident that he was sufficiently lubed up Symmetra started her real attack. Stretching out the back of her throat, Symmetra started to deep throat him. Inch after inch she brought him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Now Seven inches down she backed up and detached from his cock to regain her breathe while resuming her stroking of his cock. Catching her breath she continued her quest, pushing aside her gag reflex she swallowed more of his cock.

7 inches, 8 inches, 9 inches, 9.5 inches working her head back until she was ready for her final push.

“Gluck.” For the first time since she started Symmetra found herself chocking as she brought the last of his member into her mouth.

Junkrat was losing it. Feeling Symmetra’s nose brush up against his wiry hairs and her throat wrapped around his shaft caused pleasure to blast through Junkrat. He felt like electricity was flowing through his veins as Symmetra started to work her tongue around the underside of his cock. She purred around his cock sending waves of pleasure through Jamison.  

“Ah, I’m about to pop Satya.” Junkrat held out as long as he could, but Symmetra’s attacks were too strong to hold out against.

Feeling his dick start to twitch Symmetra backed up until only the head of his dick was left in her mouth while she stroked his cock to his climax.

Junkrat’s body seized up as the sight of Symmetra locking eyes with him from below as she waited patiently for his climax that soon came. She was still shocked by how much Junkrat came now after multiple orgasms his volume was still as potent as before. Her cheeks ballooned out as her mouth was quickly filled. As she swallowed his cum more cum fired down her mouth filling her with cum faster than she drink it. Through her will and determination, not a single drop escaped past her lips.

“Oh, Satya.” As Junkrat fired off his last shot, he slumped back as Symmetra released his cock.

“Ahhh.” Symmetra opened her mouth to show that she had swallowed his entire load. “You cum too much.”

“Can’t help it. When I am with a beautiful girl like you, I have to show her how much I appreciate her work.” Junkrat affectionately ran his hand through her hair moving a few strands out of her face.

“Stop it you’re being silly.” Giving a playful smack against his dick she stood and rinsed off, and the two of them got out of the shower. “So are you planning on leaving?”

“I guess I don’t have any plans for the night.” Junkrat was drying himself off while reattaching his limbs.

“Why don’t we stay over for the night?”

“Huh?”

“Well, Sombra invited me over for the night. So I don’t think she would have an issue with us staying over.” Symmetra was wrapping her hair up in a towel as she finished drying off.

“Sure. Why not.”

Wrapped up in towels the two exited the shower and allowed Sombra to take a turn as they grabbed some snacks.

==============

Feeling the water run over himself, Junkrat was close, but he hadn’t come yet. Multiple times he had gotten close, but he felt like he was missing something.

Junkrat decided to put his imagination to work to help him finish. In his mind he imagined Symmetra and Sombra kneeling beneath him as they stroked his cock. Lick, lick and lick as the two of them alternated licking his cock on each side. The two went in for a kiss as they got close. The pair swapped sucking his cock one at a time.

This was the last thing he needed as he finally reached his end. While Junkrat fired off his cum over the shower wall in his imagination, he shot his load over the girl’s faces. Long strands of cum launched from his cock as the landed upon the girl’s plastering the girls in his seed. Junkrat’s balls clenched in and out while he blasted his cum over them. Once the pair was covered in cum, they proceeded to bring each other into a deep kiss.

“Hooley dooley...” Junkrat’s body took a while to come down from his high. “Ha, ha, ha.” Junkrat was feeling completely refreshed as he dried off and attached his leg. Exiting the bathroom, he examined Sombra’s massive bed; he could see that Symmetra and Sombra were still asleep.

“Let’s get some breakfast for these dynamite gals.” Junkrat quietly spoke to himself as he left the dorm room wrapped in only a towel.

To officially start his day Junkrat headed off to his dorm room to grab some clothes. Now dressed in a pair of shorts and a black wife beater Junkrat headed off to Symmetra’s room. With a quick twist of his lock pick opened up her dorm room allowing him to grab a pair of clothes for Symmetra. Now heading back to Sombra’s room he dropped off Symmetra’s orange sundress with a matching set of underwear for her to wear when she woke up.

Now heading to his last destination Junkrat found himself in the cafeteria. Scrounging around Junkrat searched and searched for food to bring the two girls. Finding some grapes and some orange juice Junkrat started to mix some pancake mix. Flip, flop, flip, flop, for the next hour Junkrat made pancake after pancake. He wasn’t planning on making as many pancakes as he did but at a certain point he zoned out and made 40 more pancakes while disassociated. Smelling some smoke he snapped back to reality Junkrat came to his senses and wrapped up his breakfast production. Leaving the kitchen in general disarray Junkrat grabbed half of the pancakes some coffee and the sides and headed off. He figured the rest of the base would like some pancakes to start the day.

 ==========

BRINNNNG, BRINNNNG

Sombra’s room was filled with blaring alarms as her computer started to fill the room with holographic monitors.

“Mierda.” Sombra rolled out of bed ungracefully falling on the floor in a tired mess. “Owwww.” Sombra cradled her head as she stood up and attempted to regain her balance while walking over to computer. “What did you find?” The hacker started running over the data that was scrolling by on different monitors. “Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. I can use that, trash, trash, trash. Oooh, someone has been very naughty.” Sombra’s computer was set to alert her whenever something interesting happened on one of her many target. It seems that a certain C.E.O had recently been picked up in a few security camera’s gaze with someone who was certainly not a desired business partner.

“Yawn. What is that?” Symmetra covered her ears with her pillow as she slowly tried to wake up.

“Oh my god, I completely forgot about you being here.” Sombra muted her computer as she turned around in her seat to face Symmetra. “Sorry about the rude awaking and all wasn’t expecting company when that alarm went off.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. What time is it?” Symmetra was rolling around in the covers due to her rude awaking.

“Looks like its 7 a.m.” Sombra turned back to her computer and resumed reviewing her data as the conversation continued.

“I need some coffee. I don’t usually stay up that late.”

“Ha. 4 a.m. is where all the magic begins. Hey, where’s Rat?”

“I don’t know, but he will be back.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, he left something important here.” Symmetra lifted up his mechanical arm, intrigued by its design since it was the first time she was able to inspect it thoroughly.

“Fair enough,” Sombra responded without looking behind her. “So are you going to get dressed?” Suddenly Symmetra was self-conscious as she looked down and saw her naked body. “There should be some clothes lying around here somewhere, if needed I don’t think your pajamas should be that dirty.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Satya left the bed wrapping some blankets around herself Symmetra headed to the shower and started searching for something to wear. After a quick shower, Symmetra found some suitable clothes. “Wait. These are mine!” Symmetra was standing by the kitchen table holding up one of her sundresses with some underwear.

“I guess Rat got some clothes for you. They look pretty good.” When Sombra turned from her computer Symmetra was already dressed and was tying her hair into a simple bun.

“While I don’t like that he somehow got my clothes, I am thankful. So do you have anything to eat?”

“I should have some left overs in the fridge. Have you ever been to Tarka? It’s this excellent Indian Kitchen you should try it some time.”

Opening Sombra’s fridge was a strange disappointment while her entire dorm room was completely decked her fridge was strangely empty. With only half a gallon of milk that was two days expired, a block of cheese some tortillas and a bottle of fancy wine. “Wow. Nothing.”

“Sorry I eat out often.” Sombra slouched in shame as she tried to hide from Symmetra’s glaze.

“I guess we will have to figure something out.” Symmetra started looking around the cabinets for food. “So you said there is some good Indian food around here? I haven’t eaten any good Indian food in months. Any chance you want to grab some, some time? Maybe Friday?”

Sombra sat up in her chair. “What?”

“Well, I thought… that we should get closer as teammates and stuff?” For some reason Symmetra found herself hiding her face as she blushed for some reason. It was only supposed to be dinner nothing more.

“Uh, sure. Uh. Yeah, that sounds fun how does Friday at lunch sound?” After agreeing to her proposal Sombra seemingly just realized that she was still naked and decided to get head to the shower.

“Sounds good.” Symmetra continued looking for some food as she thought about her weird feelings when it came to inviting Sombra out.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Suddenly the sound of loud pounding on the door filled the room. “One second.” Reaching the door, Symmetra unlocked it and pulled the door open.

“Can you grab this!?” Junkrat quickly passed Symmetra a pot of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice as he strode into the room carrying a stack of food. “Thanks. I was losing my balance there for a second.”

“Did you make all of this?” Junkrat had a tray of food, some grapes, and other fruits but the most impressive thing on the plate was the approximately 60 pancakes that were stacked up.

“Yeah, I kinda got carried away, next thing I knew I had made a hundred pancakes.” Junkrat laughed as he scratched the back of his head. “So you want to eat?”

“Abosultly. I am starving.”

The two sat down at the kitchen table as they started eating pancakes.

“These are delicious.” Symmetra was on her fourth pancake already.

“Ah shucks, you think this is good you should try my BBQ.” Junkrat had a wide grin all over his face as Symmetra complemented his cooking.

“That sounds delicious. Hey speaking of delicious food I’ve recently heard of this perfect Indian place. So if you are interested, I thought we could grab lunch on Friday.”

Taken aback from Symmetra’s request he was staggered for a second before leaping on this chance. “Absolutely. I would love to hang out again.” Junkrat was filled with energy as he thought about this miracle date that Symmetra had asked him out on.

Symmetra, on the other hand, was feeling even more confused. At first, she was thinking about had she was conflicted about how she invited Sombra that she invited Junkrat without thinking about it, but now that she had invited him she was feeling even more uncertain. She felt blush fill her face.

“You okay? Your face is all red.” Junkrat reached out, and Symmetra jumped back before he made contact. “Oh, sorry. I know you don’t like getting touched suddenly. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay I was just thinking about something.”

“Alright.”

“Hey, pancakes. Thanks, Rat!” Having gotten dressed in a simple top and some sweatpants Sombra joined the pair at the table grabbing a plate and some pancakes. “Mmmh, so good!” Sombra let out a moan as she shook from the delicious taste.

The three of them did their best to devour as many pancakes as possible, but the mountain of pancakes was simply too much for them. The three of them had satisfied smiles as they gladly greeted the morning. As Symmetra did her best to sort out these weird feelings that she was having towards her teammates, as Junkrat was looking forward to his date on Friday, as Sombra was surprised that she kept getting involved in their lives, the three of them sat there with smiles on their faces unified with one thought “There is no way we can finish all of these pancakes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have some plans for this fic so I hope to write more of it. the next chapter will probably not have any sex unless I find some way to fit it in. The plot of this fic will be revealed some time chapter four so look forward to that.   
> Also as I want to say that this is going to be Junkrat/Symmetra/Sombra end game and it might just take a bit to get there, they are only now getting to friend level.   
> Third note the characters in this fic are Bi not because Bi people are great for threesomes but because I am Bi and I HC them as Bi because it makes sense to me. 
> 
> If you want to say hello I am at http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/ so feel free to stop by and say Hello.  
> Also, Why don't you say hello in the Junkmetra Fan Discord. https://discord.gg/uH2SGaV

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this. It has been quite a while since I last wrote anything, so I hope this wasn't that bad. If you want to say hello I am at http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/ so feel free to stop by and say Hello.  
> Also, Why don't you say hello in the Junkmetra Fan Discord. https://discord.gg/uH2SGaV


End file.
